


That Damn Hack Chef

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Tattoos and Cafes [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “Let’s make a bet,” he growled.Looks like he was tired of being called a shit chef. The domineering look was sort of hot if Minghao had to admit it. But he didn’t have to so he kept it to himself.“A bet?” Minghao stared up at him, giving him glare for glare.





	That Damn Hack Chef

**Author's Note:**

> a side story to things in interesting places

Minghao glared. He didn’t want to be here at all. But no. The owner of the store he worked at, his boss, his _friend_ dragged him here. His freaking friend of a lot of damn years dragged him to the place with that hack chef.

Said friend who smiled cutely at his lover, of almost six months at this point. Joshua had his head turned up at Jeonghan, the smile wide on his face, blinking in a rather seductive sort of way.

It almost made Minghao gag in disgust. But it got worse.

Joshua placed his hand on Jeonghan’s forearm, wrapping his fingers around it, gently moving them up and down. And he pitched his voice low, soft, thicker than normal. He was freaking seducing his boyfriend right in his own restaurant. Good lord had he no shame?

Minghao blinked. Did Joshua lift his chest up? Why? Minghao’s eyes sharpened, turning them to Jeonghan’s face. It clicked in his head. Jeonghan’s eyes looked hungry. The guy even licked his lips staring down at Joshua’s pretty mouth and no doubt his chest. Fuck. Joshua was making the dude hungry as hell for him. And for those stupid nipples. Nasty. This was so damn nasty. Minghao should’ve shoved Jun to Joshua instead of letting himself get dragged out of the tattoo parlor by Joshua’s soft eyes and promises of a free meal.

He was about to open his mouth to interrupt this nasty ass flirting thing but a smirk appeared on Joshua’s lips, as they stopped talking to each other.

He started getting up out of his seat. “I’m going to go with Jeonghan to his office. For a private meal. Sorry Hao Hao. Your meal is on me.” Joshua’s eyes twinkled.

Minghao mentally threw up. That must be code word for getting fucked. Joshua was going to get some dick. Jesus his friend had no shame whatsoever. Sex in the middle of the day.

“You know,” he started but then clicked his mouth shut as Joshua raised a brow at him. “Never mind. Have fun with your private meal,” he said, shaking his head. Let Joshua get all the dick he wanted. He was celibate for a long time anyhow.

“Thanks Hao Hao,” Joshua chirped, hand wrapped tightly around Jeonghan’s arm. “Don’t kill Mingyu if you see him. He’s a good cook.”

“No promises,” Minghao said.

Jeonghan opened his mouth, then clicked it shut, his eyebrows knitting together. He sighed, “I’d give you some advice but I know we’re not close enough for you to even listen to me. But, be gentle with Mingyu if you can. He takes a lot of pride in being a chef.”

Minghao scoffed. “Even if he does that dish was crap.” Well, if Minghao wasn’t lying it wasn’t completely shitty. It just didn’t taste right. It didn’t taste like home. That’s what made it shitty.

Shaking his head, Joshua tsked. “Order something else then.” He stared at Minghao knowingly. “He makes plenty of other nice dishes. And this is coming from someone who’s picky as a prince,” Joshua said, pointing to himself.

More like princess, Minghao thought secretly. The way Joshua acted around Jeonghan. The way he acted now. The besotted, forlorn like sighs when there weren’t any customers in the tattoo parlor. It was way past the honeymoon period but Joshua seemed to have this need to be around Jeonghan, always. It was disgusting. It wasn’t cute no matter what Jun thought.

“Different tastes,” Minghao said with a shrug.

They both frowned at that. Joshua opened his mouth first but a squawk was heard.

“You!” Mingyu had a hand in the air, finger pointing at Minghao.

It was shaking, out of anger or shock Minghao didn’t know. But the way his eyes widened and bugged out made his handsome mug ugly. What a waste.

“Me,” Minghao drawled.

Jeonghan opened his mouth, but Joshua tugged on his arm, a slight shake of his head. Sighing, Jeonghan said, “Don’t argue and drive away the customers. And for god sakes don’t cause a ruckus. I’ll be back.”

The two of them left, going into the back to Jeonghan’s office, leaving Minghao and Mingyu staring each other.

“Hack chef,” Minghao said slowly, testing the waters.

“I’m not a hack chef,” Mingyu replied back, trying to be calm. “Order any other dish on the menu and you’ll taste just how good I am.”

“But that one dish is shit,” Minghao snorted. “I’ll just take a few drinks to go. No thanks to the food.”

Mingyu’s hands come down on the table, hard enough to make Minghao jump in surprise. He looked up to see Mingyu towering over him, his shoulders tense.

“Let’s make a bet,” he growled.

Looks like he was tired of being called a shit chef. The domineering look was sort of hot if Minghao had to admit it. But he didn’t have to so he kept it to himself.

“A bet?” Minghao stared up at him, giving him glare for glare.

“I make the dish over and over again until you say it’s good for one month. I get you to say its good you call me a good chef every time you come in here. Even if its only to order drinks.”

“What do I get if you lose,” Minghao asked, “and what if I don’t want to eat your shit cooking for a month?”

“Free drinks on me. For life. On my paycheck. Only for you and only one per day.” Mingyu stared down at him, using his height to his advantage. “Deal?”

“Drinks for life,” Minghao mumbled, taking his time to think about it, just to fuck with Mingyu. Nodding, he held out a hand. “Deal.”

Mingyu took it, nearly crushing it with his strength. “See you tomorrow.”


End file.
